


Between Deaths 死亡之间

by chuaidouble



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Hannibal, Top Will
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuaidouble/pseuds/chuaidouble
Summary: They are not dead, not yet, so they have to solve their problems.汉尼拔没有死，威尔也没有死。所以他们还需要解决他们之间的问题——旧问题加上新问题。





	1. Chapter 1

“我之前担心你死了。” 威尔说，他俯身看向汉尼拔的眼睛，“现在我又发愁你没有死。”  
汉尼拔深陷的眼睛里并没有任何波澜，威尔有一瞬间怀疑对方还没有完全清醒过来。自从在岸边告诉威尔这个地下密室的位置后，汉尼拔已经昏迷10个小时了。威尔起身给汉尼拔的静脉注射液里注进了微量的止痛剂。然后看到汉尼拔撇了一下嘴角，露出了一个微微不认可的表情。  
威尔伸手探向了汉尼拔的额头，手掌最先感受的是发粘的汗，然后才是微烫的温度。他的手在汉尼拔的额头上停留了一会儿，直到他在对方眼里看到他所寻找的波动。  
“不要再给我吗啡了，” 汉尼拔低声说，“我再休息一个小时就可以行动。”  
威尔点点头，他之前给汉尼拔的用药量已经减半了。他自己只吃了非处方的止疼药，现在可不是被止痛药弄得头脑发晕的时候。不过现在看到汉尼拔清醒过来，自己全身那难言的疼痛忽然加倍，让他一阵阵反胃。  
“说来老套，我想起了我们第一次见面。我很久没有这么清晰地回忆起那时候的事了。” 威尔在椅子里动了动，压制住了自己喉管里的那声呻吟。“我怎么会觉得你和你的西装一样无聊呢？”  
汉尼拔咳嗽了几声，声音却已经摆脱了之前的虚弱，“但是我一直有你的注意力。”  
“你确保了那一点，”威尔说，“然后那注意力毁了我的生活。”  
“是你毁了它，所以你能开始一个新的。”  
“一个新的。更好的生活？还是一个你能融入的生活？”  
“这是你的又一个告别吗，威尔？”  
“不，这不是。我已经把我们之间告别的份额用完了。”威尔说，“我没有死，你也没有死，那么我不得不再次捡起自己的麦克风了，不是吗？”  
“我需要再睡一会儿。”汉尼拔说。他看向威尔，直到威尔用发颤的手指握住他的手腕。  
“一会见，威尔。”汉尼拔在闭上眼前说。

威尔在失重感中惊醒过来，他的身体正在完成一次失控的抖动。他梦见了不久前的坠崖。他梦见自己是汉尼拔，他下意识地收紧了自己的手臂，把另一个人固定在自己的怀里。“不要再对我有疑虑。”他听见自己说。  
威尔弯腰开始呕吐。发酸的胃液从他鼻腔和喉咙中涌出来。  
一只手放在了他的脖子上，他抬起头来，另一个手递过来了水和强效止痛药。  
“我们该出发了。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔视线开始聚焦，看清汉尼拔已经裹进了一身干净的衣服里。不是西装，但仍没有远离汉尼拔一贯的风格。他意识到汉尼拔正在打量他脸上被粗糙缝合的伤口。  
威尔站起来，撑过最初的一阵头晕目眩，然后抓住汉尼拔伸过来的手。  
“你恢复得很快。“威尔说。他克制自己不要把身体的重量完全交给汉尼拔。  
“你不在意我们去哪里。“汉尼拔说。  
“我更在意我们要怎么去。“  
“我准备了一艘船。“  
“也许不是一个好主意。杰克会戒严海域，根据我历史，这不难猜测。但话说回来，其它选项同样糟糕……“  
威尔停下来，意识到他们互相扶持的动作正在变成一个拥抱。他闻到汉尼拔身上的味道，新衣服的气味下藏着汗水的酸味。接着他闻到了自己身上呕吐液的味道。真是一个糟糕的组合。  
汉尼拔放在他肩上的手移到了他被海水浸得发硬的头发里。 “还不算糟糕透顶。“ 汉尼拔说。  
强烈的疼痛冲散了威尔脑里剩余的防备和苦涩，他的意识越来越昏沉。我失血过多，伤口可能也感染了，说不定还是会死。威尔模模糊糊地想。但死亡的概念不再带给他安慰。他从汉尼拔的怀抱里挣扎着站起来，强迫自己开始思考。  
“你可以开那辆摩托车吗？我把车把摔歪了。“威尔看了看表，已经过去二十个小时了，联邦探员离他们不会太远，也许那个船已经被杰克发现了。  
但汉尼拔毕竟是汉尼拔，他们总会想到办法。这个念头让威尔放松下来，然后他感到自己的身体撞击到了地板。  
天啊，他讨厌在汉尼拔面前失去意识。这是威尔最后一个念头。

威尔是在车辆的晃动中醒来的，他被安全带固定在一辆桥车的后座，而汉尼拔正通过后视镜看向他。止痛药已经起作用了，威尔在非常轻微的疼痛中感受到了药物带来的放松和愉悦。接着他闻到了血腥味，他低下头，看到脚底的车垫上有一大片干涸的血迹。  
“我已经接受到你的信息了，你不怎么高兴。“威尔说。这很明显，汉尼拔不顾他的伤势任由他栽倒到地上，现在又把他绑在故意弄得很糟糕的谋杀现场。  
“你首先注意到了我的情绪，而不是通常让你觉得良心难安的事实。“汉尼拔评价到。  
“我知道你是谁，我对此从没有错觉。“威尔说，但他仍然因为汉尼拔的话感到毛骨悚然。是的，他知道有一具尸体就在后备箱里，那具尸体百分百无辜，唯一错误就是不幸遇见了汉尼拔和他。这谋杀中没有任何正义。他也看过所有汉尼拔手下受害者的照片，他读过他们的生平。而这一切信息此刻在他心里像一片模糊的色块。  
汉尼拔忽然开始激烈地咳嗽。  
威尔感觉自己的脑子和身体开始分离，他的脑子怀疑汉尼拔在博取同情，但他的手不由自主地摸向身前汉尼拔的脸和胳膊。对方果然正发着高烧，衣服也已经被汗水浸湿了。  
“我可以开车。“ 威尔说。  
“你的状况要比我糟糕很多。“汉尼拔说。”再有一个小时的路程就到了，我们去阿万蒂餐厅找一个叫皮特的人，他会带我们上船。“  
“听起来很简单。“威尔答道。一阵混合着恐惧的焦躁忽然漫上了他的心。  
好似是嗅到了威尔的恐惧，汉尼拔忽然又说，“过去的威尔已经死了，过去的世界也已经随之消失。“  
但过去的人们还活着。威尔想，他看向自己的左手，他的婚戒不在他的手指上。几乎可以肯定是汉尼拔拿走了它。  
“你还在计划着向旧世界告别？“汉尼拔问。  
“他们会向我告别，在我的墓碑前。“威尔说，心中愧疚，但也知道自己的愧疚毫无价值。他毕竟已经抛弃了他们，或者用死亡，或者用离开。  
威尔闭上眼睛，不一会就又陷入了半昏迷的沉睡。

威尔在到达码头的时候清醒了一会。他感觉到汉尼拔把他从车上抱下来放到轮椅上，然后把他用毛绒毯子紧紧实实地裹了起来。等他再次醒过来的时候，他感觉自己刚刚进入了一场梦境。  
有好一会，有关汉尼拔的一切都没有出现在他脑子里。直到对方带着清晨的雾气进到屋子里来，在桌边脱下手套和帽子，给自己倒了一杯热饮。对方的身体露出一些疲惫的痕迹，但掌控感却丝毫没有减弱。  
汉尼拔走过来，坐在他的床边，用雾的凉气和热咖啡的香气笼罩了他。“有胃口吗？“汉尼拔问，手搭在他的脸颊上。威尔发现自己向对方的手掌倾斜过去。他忍不住用汉尼拔的目光来审视自己，在自己失控的动作中寻找一些娱乐价值。  
“我想喝点水。“威尔说。  
汉尼拔扶他坐起来，递给他一杯带着柠檬香气的水。“昨天中午我们不得不放弃船的计划，现在我们仍在亚特兰大的州界 。这个房车并不是最理想的交通工具，” 汉尼拔脸上的不满一闪而过，“但我们可以避开汽车旅馆了。”  
威尔没有仔细打量车里的布局，桌上那个带有字母的咖啡杯和枕头里的松香味已经足够他想象出车主曾经的生活。他想回避这些事实。  
汉尼拔又坐回威尔的床边，他的背部不如往常那样挺直。  
“你想休息一会吗？“威尔说。他把水杯放到地板上，向床里挪动了一些，给汉尼拔让出了不算太窄的地方。  
汉尼拔似乎是犹豫了一下。然后他脱掉鞋躺到了床上，手臂贴着威尔的手臂。  
“也许我正在医院病床，身上贴满了监视探头，脑子里幻想出这一切。“威尔说。  
汉尼拔那边传来的只有静静的呼吸声。  
威尔翻过身来，他应该是压到了自己的伤口，但他不怎么在乎。他盯向汉尼拔的侧脸，他从没有机会这样打量过对方。  
汉尼拔抓住威尔忽然向他袭击的手——威尔瞄准了他腹部的枪伤。“你在好奇吗？”汉尼拔问，他侧过身来，将威尔另一只手也固定住。现在他们成了面对面的姿势，威尔闻到了对方嘴里苦涩的药水味。  
“我在好奇，”威尔说，“你究竟是在生气，还是在庆幸。”  
“三年的时间我坐在那个玻璃罩子后面慢慢回忆所有的事。我做出了很多决定，又改变了许多决定。”  
威尔静静看着汉尼拔，想象对方是一条刚刚结束冬眠的巨蟒，露出红红的口信，正跃跃欲试地要把威尔勒到窒息。  
“我们把彼此困住了，威尔，你说过我们之间没有绝对的胜负。但你又想要刻意强调你捕获我的胜利，威尔，你只是想用自己的痛苦来映照出我的痛苦。”  
威尔的手被控制住了，他只得前倾了脑袋，用前额触碰了汉尼拔的额头。他知道自己的痛苦显而易见，他只是仍无法面对汉尼拔对此的冷淡和轻蔑。 “我映照出了你的痛苦吗？”他问。  
“它一直在那。你很清楚。你的计划，你的复仇，它们成功的原因和目的，都在于你有让我感觉到痛苦的能力。”汉尼拔放开了威尔的手，转而握住了威尔的脖子，拇指在威尔的颈部动脉有力地抚过，“多残酷的男孩。你满足了吗？”  
远远不够，威尔在心里回答。“你感到满足吗？”他问。  
“此时此刻？是的。”汉尼拔回答。  
威尔闭上眼睛，想象他用力抓住汉尼拔的脖子，看着他在他手下张开嘴痛苦地喘息。想象自己顺着他的喉咙和食管划开那具身体，折断那些突兀的肋骨，抚摸那些可怜兮兮脆弱的内脏。想象汉尼拔温热发腥的血液覆盖在自己的肌肤上，冲洗掉他所有卑鄙的痛苦。想象他完全掌控汉尼拔的一切，消灭他，吸收他，完善他，占有他。  
“你在想象吃掉我吗？”威尔问。  
汉尼拔的手离开了威尔，他转过身去，闭上了眼睛。“不，威尔。我不像你那样依赖想象。”  
威尔感觉到了一阵眩晕，好像他们正漂浮在刮风的海域上。汉尼拔的呼吸变得越来越缓慢，但是威尔没有再沉入睡眠。

快到傍晚的时候威尔觉得自己的身体状况好了一点。他换上汉尼拔挂在床边的那套衣服，一件橄榄绿的毛衫，一件洗旧了的灰色休闲裤，决定去车外走一走。  
车停在了湖边的一个树林中，初冬傍晚的气温有些凉了，脚下的落叶已经被露水沾湿，不再在脚底发出被碾碎的声音。汉尼拔正坐在一棵光秃秃的树下的椅子上看书，并没有对病号的行动发表什么意见。  
“这很像我和莫莉的家。从我们卧室就能望见窗外的湖和树林。我们会在傍晚带狗去散步。” 威尔摸向自己空空的左手无名指。  
汉尼拔合上手里的书。“也许我应该给你更多的时间，我这么想过。让你回到你所谓的家庭生活里，再花上几年的工夫在平静中发疯，只能在你的幻想中获得满足。那是你需要的惩罚吗？”  
威尔润湿了自己下唇，一边说话一边慢慢啃咬自己嘴唇上的死皮，毫不遮掩语气里的恶意。“而你会再物色一个游伴，戴着一个半真半假的结婚戒指，去意大利的乡下养老吗？”  
“我们总是陷入零和游戏。”汉尼拔说，他站起来，把书扔到椅子上。“也许散步是个好主意。”  
汉尼拔在驾驶座上拿来了一顶毛线帽子给威尔套在头上，发凉的手掌顺着威尔的耳朵来到他的下颌。“你还是有些发烧。”汉尼拔诊断到。但他的手迟迟停留在威尔的脸颊上，把这变成了一种抚慰。接受歉意和表达歉意在此时是一样的。  
他们漫步到了湖边。开始暗淡的天光在岸边杂乱的石头和枯枝上映出了一层橙色的柔光。威尔望向那些细小的水波，感到一种熟悉的他从不承认的渴望回到了他的心中。  
“我没有办法再否认事实，汉尼拔。” 念出汉尼拔的名字让威尔感到一阵释然，“我不再属于任何其他的地方。”  
“你从没有属于过其他地方。”汉尼拔说。  
“可我不知道那意味着什么。”  
“你担心的太多。”汉尼拔说，“我们会死，但我们拥有死前的每一刻。”  
威尔的目光从水波转向汉尼拔的头发。汉尼拔的头发仍然是那种金属版的棕色，但比以前短了，松散的盖住了一点前额。威尔将手指插进汉尼拔脑后的头发里，抓紧那些让人心乱的头发，将汉尼拔向自己拉近。  
“顺便说一句，我从没幻想过这么做。” 威尔说。然后他吻了汉尼拔。他吸吮了汉尼拔的嘴唇，试图用舌头撬开它。但汉尼拔紧闭了嘴，好像对待一条顽皮的狗的舔舐那样。  
“求你。”威尔故技重施。然后汉尼拔接纳了他。  
威尔闯进汉尼拔的嘴里，他脸上的伤口开始疼痛，这让他不得不放慢了自己的动作。他探索了汉尼拔的牙齿，然后卷住了他的舌头，吸走他嘴里的空气让他们贴合地更紧。他闭上眼又睁开眼，一边在汉尼拔的嘴里发出不雅的吸吮的声音，一边观察汉尼拔的眼球在那薄薄的眼皮下滑动。汉尼拔湿润的味道让威尔的神经开始抽动。他退出这个吻，看到汉尼拔睁开眼睛。他的眼睛陷在眉骨的阴影下，仍带着那种神审视世人的光。  
他在亲吻汉尼拔吗？威尔几乎感到了疑惑。“汉尼拔。”威尔叫对方。  
然后汉尼拔吻向他。汉尼拔在他的嘴唇上逗留了一会儿，他的唾液让威尔唇上的小伤口开始发痛。然后他的舌头非常缓慢探进了威尔的嘴里，无限被拉长的等待让威尔的手臂开始发软，他松开汉尼拔的头发，转而抓住他的脖子，就像对方经常对待自己的那样。当汉尼拔在他嘴里发出轻微的喘息时，威尔将对方更近地拉向自己，直到他感受到汉尼拔半勃的形状。  
三年多透明生活确保了汉尼拔没有进行性发泄的机会。事实上，威尔好奇汉尼拔是否会被性欲困扰。对方的谋杀从没有掺杂过性的意味。  
这个想法让威尔腹部的伤口开始发痒。好像是回应他的想法，汉尼拔的手掀开他的毛衫贴在了他的旧伤上，这让威尔腹部的肌肉开始不受控制地收缩抖动。他不得不撤出这个吻，让自己的身体不至于继续抽搐。  
但汉尼拔再次仔细地抚摸了那个由他造成的疤痕，并发出了一声满足的叹息，好像他又重温了犯罪的高潮。  
“我的痛苦映射出你的痛苦。”威尔说。  
“我不希望你忘记我。每一次你疼的时候，那会是一个提醒。”  
“不是一个好的联想。”  
“但对你起作用。” 汉尼拔露出一个毫无悔意的笑容。  
他们面对面站着，感受着空气中越来越深的冷意。时空开始错乱，过去的谈话被融进此时的寂静里。他们记忆的宫殿开始流动，但他们不必再徘徊于往事里。前方曾令人惧怕的黑暗此时变得甜美又宁静，背景中暗淡的猩红噪点似乎也可以被忽略。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有校对，可能会有很多错误

威尔对他们关系做出的尝试并没有完全改变他们的生活或说是逃亡模式。他们睡在一张床上，但清晨醒来，他们总是背对了彼此，肢体没有任何接触。威尔并没有再做什么尝试，他还没有完全消化他们上次的吻。  
逃亡生活并不如预料中那样刺激，他们都认为此时躲藏要好过逃窜。威尔几乎又回到了他之前离开联邦调查局后的生活，但汉尼拔的存在确保了生活也永远不至于无聊。  
威尔有时也制作鱼饵，但说到底那不是一项可以让人毫无厌倦玩上十几个小时的爱好。他每天更多的时间在观察汉尼拔。观察汉尼拔不慌不忙地过完一天——用罐头食品做出一桌饭，刷碗，清洁暖气里的过滤网，在他找到一个草稿本上写一些法文，描摹零星的一点画，有时静默地坐着用手指在桌面上轻轻敲击，不知在脑里回放着哪段旋律。  
他们也聊天，大部分能顺利进行的对话都是关于他们还没有进入对方生命前的时光。立陶宛的莱克特堡，佛罗伦萨的博物馆，路易斯安那的船坞，乔治城的法医鉴定讲座。那些在彼此脑子里毫不模糊的记忆因转映到了对方的身上而带上了一层幻想的柔光，仿佛他们正在说的是他们要共同经历的将要发生的事。  
威尔也花了一些时间审视自己。并不是说他开始冥想练习，但沉入自己的内心并不如以往那样让他觉得煎熬。  
威尔从来没有觉得自己重要过，这种感觉并不是来自于一种自怜自哀的情绪，那是客观存在的事实。客观，就如同这个世界的客观存在一样。和一个坚固的，庞大的，在时空中无限蔓延的世界相比，威尔可以轻易把自己抹去。如果他可以轻易否定自己，那么他也可以否定汉尼拔。但如果他不再去审判自己，他是否仍有足够的资格去审判汉尼拔？  
他怀疑自己亲吻汉尼拔是出于一个非常邪恶的念头：他想躲进这段不正当的关系里，他想躲进汉尼拔的身体里来逃避他所想要逃避的一切。可是一旦他将汉尼拔视为他唯一安全的归宿——多么疯狂的念头，那么这个汽车之外的世界会变得越加陌生。  
可以肯定的一点的是，他无法再回到与世界完全隔绝的生活中去。他只是需要选择哪个才是对他而言真实的世界。

在他们消耗掉储备的止疼药和抗生素之前，威尔的身体恢复到了可以接受的程度。他们的罐头食物已经见了底，而冬天的树林里也没有什么猎物。他们早已远离了那片湖，虽然冬季的气温对野营活动不友善，但停留在湖边还是有遇见游人的危险，所以以鱼类为生的可行性也大幅下降。除了食物外，他们最起码还需要补充盐，饮用水，和汽油 （在汉尼拔的清单里，书，纸笔，和收音机也是必不可少的东西）。而且随着气温的下降，拖车的铁皮开始显的单薄，他们需要再备一台发电机和电取暖器。他们打算备齐了这些东西后就重新上路。汉尼拔制定了向南的路线，威尔怀疑对方的最终目的地是南美的国家。但是他不打算担心那个。  
汉尼拔正在以肉眼可见的速度消瘦，倒不是那种病态的瘦弱，更像是他身上尖锐的异域特质正在划破他的皮肉。不过威尔此时看起来也有点突兀，他脸上的伤疤愈合的不怎么完美，那道凸起的红色确保了大家不会轻易忘记他的样子。他们组合起来，大概是最适合犯罪期刊封面的危险人物形象。  
汉尼拔倒像是不介意别人认出他来，但威尔在他们在加油站停车前还是把汉尼拔的头发完全抓乱，然后给他戴上了自己常戴的那顶绒线帽子——他能想到的唯一的易容方式。汉尼拔在外面加油，而威尔负责进屋买一些食物。  
加油站的便利店里没有其他顾客，一个中年男人在柜台后和威尔打了个招呼，又把视线转向了电视里的橄榄球赛。威尔松了一口气，在货架上拿了些高热量食物，然后准备再去拿几个热狗和热咖啡。咖啡机旁有个高个子的男孩在整理糖袋和纸杯。“只有黑咖啡了，拿铁那个按钮不起作用。冰箱那边有牛奶，如果你需要的话。”那个男孩说，抬头看了他一眼，然后接着整理手下的纸杯。  
“请帮我拿一个中号的杯子。”威尔说。那男孩好像有些强迫症，非要把杯子的花纹完美对齐才罢休。  
“为什么不是两个？”那男孩问。  
“什么？”威尔僵住。  
“为什么不是两杯咖啡，格兰姆先生？”那男孩的语气平常，好像他不知道自己在说什么一样。  
威尔呼出一口气，用余光看到柜台后的男人还在看着球赛。“不管你觉得你在干什么，孩子，闭上你的嘴，然后忘了我的名字。”  
男孩把一个咖啡杯放在咖啡机上，然后按了按钮。“别担心，我很友好，我是你们的崇拜者。”他看着浅褐色的液体注入水杯，声音压低，“或者说，如果不是非要那么礼貌的话，我是他的崇拜者。”  
威尔的心跳越来越缓慢。“他不给人签名，至少不是你希望的那种。”  
“放我走是不明智的，威尔。” 男孩把咖啡盖子盖好，“我屋子里没有任何和他相关的东西，没有剪辑薄，没有秘密日记，我很少用自己的手机和电脑搜索他的名字。”  
威尔打量了这个男孩。刚到上大学的年纪，和柜台后的男人有血缘关系。傲慢，冷静，不难在他身上嗅出反社会人格的气味。他对小镇生活的不满已经到了令他窒息的程度，以至于他开始浪漫化这种致命的危险。归根结底，他还太过年轻。  
“监控录像？“  
“一个月前坏了，还没修。“  
“完美的像是天意。“威尔说，“我可以再给你一次机会。”  
男孩耸了耸肩。  
威尔把他手里的货品交到男孩手上，然后去卷了两个热狗。男孩帮他把东西带到柜台结账。  
“我去镇里找克里斯，我们约好的。” 男孩对柜台后的男人说，同时把柜台后面的自行车拎了出来。  
“好的，杰克。别忘记今天是什么日子，早点回家。”  
“好的，比尔叔叔。”男孩回答，然后用自行车前轮推开了玻璃门。

被绑在后车厢堵上嘴的男孩开始发出含糊的呜咽。从他们在路边把他捡上车到现在已经过去了半个小时，在意识到车上两个人都不想和他有任何对话后，他显得有点焦躁。  
“我会更加偏向领养一个女儿，而我知道你会更加偏爱狗。”汉尼拔说，显然觉得目前的情况很有娱乐性。  
“就像他自己说的那样，放他走是不明智的。” 他看向汉尼拔，知道自己的语气里带有求助的意味。他没法克制自己向对方求助的本能。  
“我不认为你做好了准备。虽然我认为你完全具备这个能力。”  
“你在我脑海中的低语并不是这样。”  
“我在低语什么？”  
威尔扭过头看向汉尼拔，“你在低语……我应该杀了你。”  
“在你的杀人幻想里，我永远是主角。”  
“在其他的杀人幻想里，我从来不是我。我沿着一个设定好的路线开始行动，那些情绪，它们是一个虚假的套餐。”  
“你是安全的，当你和我在一起。”  
威尔感到一股苦味漫上他的喉咙。他所惧怕的正是这种麻醉剂般的安全感。  
“我们可以先留着他，我们还需要去镇上买东西。也许他可以帮忙。”汉尼拔说，接着转过头，第一次对男孩说话，“你会证明自己有用处的，不是吗，杰克？”  
后座的男孩发出了模糊的声音。  
“好孩子。”汉尼拔说。

他们在后半夜停在了高速公路的一个小型休息站里。汉尼拔在后车厢摆弄发电机和电暖器的时候，威尔把杰克移到了副驾驶位。他把杰克的手固定在靠椅背后，然后向后倾斜了靠椅。这仍然不是一个可以让人舒服入睡的姿势，不过威尔并不是那么在乎。  
“你认为因为嫉妒杀人可以被视为正当吗？”在威尔返回后车厢后汉尼拔问道。  
“不，嫉妒不是一个正当的理由。威尔回答，他皱了眉头，“我们在讨论什么？”  
“我们在探讨道德和公正。“汉尼拔又说，”然而嫉妒确实让人深受伤害，有些人会说，那种伤害比肉体的疼痛更糟糕。 “  
“主观的公正和客观的公正常常不同。“ 威尔敷衍道。  
电暖器开始工作，威尔在蔓延开的暖意中发出满意的轻叹。“你常常嫉妒吗，汉尼拔？“  
“偶尔。“汉尼拔回答，然后又问，”一个我的崇拜者入侵我们的地盘，这会让你觉得不舒服吗？“  
“不。我想杰克也不会同意你把现在的情况形容成一种入侵。“威尔语气讽刺。  
“过来，威尔。“汉尼拔叫他。  
威尔心存疑虑，但还是走向汉尼拔所在的沙发椅处。他居高临下打量了汉尼拔，对方的头发还保持着一种让他感到陌生的蓬松感，而车厢昏暗的灯光使对方的面容更加难以读懂。威尔有一些不好的预感。  
在威尔有所反应之前，汉尼拔抓住了威尔的裤腰将他猛然拉到沙发上。汉尼拔靠近了他，嘴唇触到了威尔的耳朵，他发出的音节让威尔无法理解，但那亲密熟稔的念法让威尔猜测是立陶宛语。威尔闭上眼睛，感觉汉尼拔的嘴唇碰上他的嘴唇，他们分开然后是再次的接触，一个漫长的吻被分成无数章节，没有试探和好奇，只有反复加深的了解。汉尼拔身体的重量覆盖在威尔的身体上，然后把一条腿挤进他的两腿中间。他亲吻威尔的脖子，在威尔的身体上碾轧出粘腻的快感。他的意识渐渐缩小到他被汉尼拔围困中的这个小小空间里，接着又缩小到汉尼拔所碰触的部位和汉尼拔将要碰触的部位。  
当威尔张开眼睛的时候，汉尼拔的脸还悬在他的上方，像无情的希腊神审视着战场上濒死的士兵。然后汉尼拔开始按照威尔幻想的轨迹开始入侵威尔的感官。这真实发生的一切比他幻想中要更加缓慢，也产生了更大的影响。威尔努力去看清汉尼拔，看清对方脸上所流动的奇妙光彩，有一个瞬间，他怀疑自己看到汉尼拔轻率和鲁莽的一面——但他很快把那归为错觉。  
当汉尼拔终于松开对威尔的禁锢后，威尔避开了汉尼拔的眼睛。失控感让威尔想说一些嘲讽的话，但话到了嘴边又消失了。  
汉尼拔又说了一句立陶宛语。  
“什么？” 威尔追问。  
“Katė glostoma kuprą kelią. “汉尼拔重复，“爱抚一只猫会让它炸毛。太多的热情会让你的朋友退却。”  
“你将这定义为热情过剩？”  
“取决于你所能承受的程度。”  
“而你会尊重所谓的我能承受的程度？”  
“如果你自己完全清楚的话。”  
威尔呼出一口气，“我还在这里，所以我猜这不是我的极限。”忽然他似有所感的抬起头看向车头的位置，杰克还被绑在副驾驶位置，纹丝未动，也无法回头探看他们的情况。  
“无论你在计划着什么，停下来。”威尔说，他警告性地看向汉尼拔。  
“你没法在事情发生之后再叫停。”汉尼拔说。  
“不要再把我们退回零的原点。”  
“那正是我要避免的事情。”汉尼拔最后说。


	3. Chapter 3

威尔从噩梦里惊醒过来的时候天还没有亮起来。他的眼睛在黑暗里看到汉尼拔离他很近的脸。对方呼吸均匀，还在沉睡中。他放轻动作，跨过汉尼拔的身体下了床。  
他走到车头，杰克望向他。  
“睡不着？”威尔问。  
杰克用眼睛示意威尔揭掉自己嘴上的胶带。威尔照办了。  
“我的手完全失去知觉了，你把我绑的太紧。”杰克抱怨。  
“你叔叔说昨天很重要。昨天是什么日子，杰克？”威尔问。  
“她的生日。我妹妹的生日。” 男孩低下头去，好像是笑了一下。“你打算放我走吗？”  
“不，杰克。我不觉得你想离开这里。谁能把你从朝拜的路上拉走？”威尔的语气几乎带了一丝怜悯，“汉尼拔不是神，但他比神索取更多的献祭，你明白吗？”  
“我能做到你不能做到的事。”男孩回答。  
“我有一位老朋友，名字也叫杰克。汉尼拔曾想让我杀了他。”  
“我猜你现在还是做不到。”  
威尔沉默了一会。“你杀了谁，杰克？”  
“如果我没有遇见你的话，我猜那会是我妹妹。” 男孩提起一边的嘴角，“所以你的想象力也有枯竭的时候？”  
“因为他们爱她胜过爱你？”在问出口的时候威尔已经知道答案。  
“一除以零等于一吗？我们不应该用不存在的东西去做参数。最重要的是，当你只在意上帝的爱时，人的爱就毫无价值。”  
威尔在地上捡起胶带卷又把男孩的嘴封好。“你并不如自己想象的那样有意思。”威尔说。  
等威尔回到床上的时候，汉尼拔闭着眼睛凑近他，在他肩上嗅了嗅。“这味道似曾相识。” 汉尼拔近似呢喃。  
威尔没有答话。他翻身面对了冷冰冰的车皮，闭上了眼睛。

在他们上路之前，威尔给杰克揭下了嘴上的胶带。也许继续听他说话会让杀他变得更容易一些。威尔这么想。但是杰克仿佛没有了说话的欲望，只是静静地坐在后车厢听威尔和汉尼拔断断续续地说话。  
旅行拖车一直匀速走在高速的最右侧，路上无限向天边延展的黄白线和单调的路边景象很快让威尔昏昏欲睡。就在威尔要睡过去的时候，杰克忽然在车后座嘟囔了一句话。  
在威尔反应过来之前，汉尼拔回答了男孩。威尔听懂了汉尼拔的话，是意大利语。他说不。  
“杰克问我们能不能打开电台，我告诉他不行。”汉尼拔对威尔说。  
杰克又说了一句意大利语，这次他说得很慢，语气里带有一丝请求。  
“这很不礼貌，杰克。威尔不使用意大利语。”汉尼拔用英语说。但他没有向威尔翻译杰克的话。  
“你介意吗，格兰姆先生？”  
“是的，我介意。我情愿多睡一会。还是说你情愿嘴上多一个封条？”威尔感觉有点头疼，他从储物箱里拿出止疼片吞下去。  
“你还好吗，威尔。”汉尼拔问。  
“不，我累了。”威尔说，长长呼出一口气，“你会感觉如何，如果你可以从我的立场来看的话？”  
“你显得有些失望。”  
“我想我们都会有一些失望。现在，或者不久的将来。”  
“我更倾向于认为我们对彼此都没有不恰当的期望。”  
“问题在于看清我们自己需要的是什么。我们不总是回到同一间屋子，坐回同一把椅子，然后问同一个问题吗？”威尔说，“我其实一直想问你，当你坐回那把椅子，发现对面无人回应你的问题，你感受到了什么？”  
“怀疑。我怀疑自己是否做了错事。”汉尼拔转动方向盘，不慌不忙超过了前面过慢的货车，“我明白你的意思，威尔。但这种威胁不是你的风格。”  
“对你起作用。”  
汉尼拔没有回答。高速路边竖起了警示器，示意车辆减慢车速，注意前方的路况。汉尼拔在最近的出口离开了高速，然后选择了一条在农田里开辟出来的小道。他们稳速驶过了两户农场房子，然后转向了一条更为偏僻的石子路。拖车在石子上微微有些打滑，但汉尼拔并没有再将车速减慢，直到他完全停下了车子。  
在汉尼拔跨进后车厢的时候，威尔屏住了呼吸。他做了什么？他享受这些吗？  
威尔转过身，看到汉尼拔切断了杰克身上的绳子，然后把这个刚刚成年的男孩固定在了自己的手上。威尔仿佛是第一次仔细打量这个男孩。他脸上的褐色雀斑，他前额上细小的粉刺，他微微张开的嘴唇非常苍白，他不算整齐的前牙，他的长相和阿比盖尔并不相似，但他被汉尼拔固定在怀里的样子还是让他想起了她。  
“不。”威尔的声音轻得仿佛自言自语。  
“我……”杰克只来得及发出了一个音节，然后汉尼拔扭断了他的脖子。骨头错位的声音让威尔的前臂上的汗毛竖起来。  
“不。”威尔重复。  
“你没法在事情发生之后再叫停。”汉尼拔说。他松开手，杰克随之了无生气地瘫倒在地板上。  
“前两次我在你眼前这样干，结果都不尽如人意。”汉尼拔说，他扶住威尔微微颤抖的肩膀，“第三次的魅力，我猜？”  
“我以为你另有安排。”  
“不难猜测，杰克会难以克制自己想取代你的欲望，他会尝试杀掉你，而这无疑让你的谋杀更顺理成章。一个良机，去感受一种与杀死我相类似的快感。”汉尼拔走到威尔身边，半蹲在威尔的身边使他们能直视彼此，“但我也知道，这种渴望远不及你的另一种需求。你需要看到我能摒弃自己的享乐，而服从于你的需求。你痛恨我以你的痛苦取乐，尽管你自己热衷于此。”  
“你服从于我的需求？”威尔的声音在服从二字上发颤，仿佛那比杰克脖子被扭断的声音更令他难安。  
“你并不是唯一完全投入这场游戏的人。那太孤单了。”汉尼拔回答。

威尔的手在汉尼拔的脖子上再次收紧，然而那并没有干扰到汉尼拔对他的控制。汉尼拔的手掌仍然稳定地在他的阴茎上撸动，要把最后一点自控从威尔身体里挤出来。  
“你在想象什么？”汉尼拔问。  
“我想象，我在你的体内。想象我在侵占你的个人领地。”威尔放弃抵抗，他的手松开了汉尼拔的脖子，同时将自己压抑的那些呻吟释放出来。  
“你想要什么？”汉尼拔问。他把脸埋进威尔潮湿的颈窝里，深深地吸了一口气。  
“我想要你握住我，就像你对待杰克那样。”  
汉尼拔回应了威尔的请求，他将威尔翻过身去，然后从身后握住了威尔的脖子，近乎温柔地用脸磨蹭了对方的头发。“嫉妒让我们渴望陌生的东西。”汉尼拔在威尔耳边低语。  
他的手插进威尔的嘴里，强硬得搅动了威尔的舌头，让威尔发出轻微的干呕声——一半来自于窒息，一半来自于舌根上感受到的压力。“我会再次把你打碎吗？”汉尼拔的声音里隐藏着期待。  
他没有松开对威尔脖子的禁锢，但潮湿的手指来到了威尔的臀间，向里探去。威尔的肌肉开始紧张地收缩，从来没有一种入侵让威尔感到这种彻底的冒犯。但抗拒的本能被渴望说服，而这种服从一旦开始，一切就变得越来越容易。威尔想要取悦他的入侵者，这是此刻的事实。  
“将这视为一种互相的占有，威尔。”汉尼拔将自己勃起的性器抵在威尔尚未扩张好的穴口，然后缓慢地挺进了威尔的体内。疼痛在威尔缺氧的脑子里被放大，然后又升腾成另外一种更庞大的控制力更强的感觉。威尔感觉到的一切都让他觉得如此陌生，他的呻吟使他自己的嗓子发痒。而这显然鼓励了汉尼拔，他的冲撞变得粗鲁，节奏如同一颗失控的心脏。  
“上帝啊。”威尔呻吟。  
“我在做爱的时候很少想起上帝。”汉尼拔回应。他放开威尔的脖子，离开了威尔的身体，同时示意威尔转过身来。然后他以面对面的姿势再次进入了威尔。他的身体完全覆盖上威尔的身体，一边同他接吻，一边再次握住了威尔涨热的阴茎。“好好感受你自己。”汉尼拔说。威尔在对方的搅起来的热潮里迷失了方向。“我感受到你在这。”威尔说，“但还不够，远远不够。”  
威尔的双腿开始颤抖，他无法同时应对汉尼拔的舌头，手指和阴茎。但在威尔高潮前，汉尼拔忽然撤回了自己的所有。威尔不解地看向对方。  
“什么能让你觉得满足？告诉我。”汉尼拔。  
“我想操你，我想射在你的身体里。”威尔粗鲁地回答，但他的愤怒并没有持续多长时间。因为汉尼拔开始在威尔面前扩张自己。他舔湿了自己带有威尔前列腺液的手指，然后把手指伸进威尔看不见的后穴里。威尔发誓自己从没看过比这更性感的画面，他用尽了自制力才没有马上在汉尼拔面前撸动自己。但他很快放弃了抵抗，他慢速地撸动了自己的勃起，只在自己快要射出来的时候暂停。  
汉尼拔并没有让威尔等待太久。他几乎带着一点挫败感示意威尔靠近他，“我不擅长这个，而我们不应该再浪费时间。”  
威尔抓住汉尼拔的腰，把对方向自己拖近，在进入了汉尼拔的时候盯紧了对方的眼睛。扩张确实不够，威尔的强行进入给双方都带来了不小的痛感。这痛感帮助威尔没有马上射出来——那会是一个相对难堪的场景。这痛苦显然也刺激到了汉尼拔，并在他身上引出了令威尔感到着迷的反应。  
威尔低下头去安抚性地亲吻了对方的胸膛和手臂，但并没有放慢自己的速度。“我想念你。为什么我会想念你，汉尼拔？”威尔说。  
“因为我们无法控制自己会爱上谁。”汉尼拔回答。  
威尔再次望进汉尼拔的眼睛，并因他所窥见的情欲而分神。  
“你总是沉默，当你不想撒谎的时候。”汉尼拔又说。  
威尔放慢了自己的节奏，他低头咬住了汉尼拔的耳朵，同时抓住了汉尼拔变得半软的阴茎。“我以为疼痛会让你性奋。”威尔说。  
“疼痛像酒一样，你得给它一点时间。”汉尼拔闭上了眼睛，这在威尔的眼里看来像是一种示弱。威尔仔细打量了在他身下的这副身体，他看到对方发热的皮肤，湿润的入口，突起的骨头，跳动的脉搏。他爱他吗？这问题总是让威尔发狂。  
“我等了太久了。”威尔说，“你说过我们不应当浪费时间，毕竟谁也不知道我们明天会不会死。”  
威尔将自己的阴茎撤出来，然后他抓住汉尼拔的腿向上半折起来，让对方的穴口完全裸露出来。他用舌头再次进入汉尼拔的体内。  
威尔看不到汉尼拔的表情，但他能从对方的脚踹在自己肩膀上的力度和贴在自己脸颊旁震颤的肌肉上感觉出自己的舌头所产生的影响。他尝到了血的味道，然后感觉到汉尼拔渐渐软化。或许他曾经厌恶过汉尼拔，也许他将来也会，当他此时无法想象有什么能使自己再离开对方。  
“我撒谎了，当我说我没有幻想过亲吻你的时候。我幻想过一切，包括现在这些。”威尔说。  
“而我总是享受你的幻想。”汉尼拔说。  
当威尔再次进入汉尼拔的时候，对方的身体已经完全接受了他。威尔的节奏很快开始失控，而汉尼拔把威尔拉近了自己，让威尔把头抵在了自己的胸膛上。高潮的刺激让威尔有一瞬间失去了所有意识，然后他意识到自己扯住了汉尼拔的头发，而自己的阴茎还在汉尼拔的体内颤动。汉尼拔还没有达到高潮，但从他的表情判断，他已经到达了边缘。威尔向汉尼拔身下滑去，然后含住了汉尼拔过于热情的勃起。“想象你在我体内。”威尔含糊说到。他努力将汉尼拔塞进自己的喉咙里，吮吸汉尼拔性器上发咸的粘液。他不知道汉尼拔怎么看待自己不雅的吞咽声和乱流的口水，但他觉得对方不会反对自己的努力。“威尔。”威尔听见汉尼拔略带威胁意味地叫自己的名字。汉尼拔害怕自己会伤害他吗？对方已经吸取了足够的教训吗？威尔的嘴巴退到汉尼拔阴茎的顶端，一边夹紧了脸颊用舌头舔吸对方，一边用手粗暴地撸动了没有被他嘴巴包裹的部位。当汉尼拔射出来的时候，威尔短暂地犹豫了一下，然后顺从地吞下了嘴巴里的精液。  
“不要过来亲我。”汉尼拔说，声音因为高潮的余韵而缺乏威慑力。  
威尔没有强迫对方，只是顺着汉尼拔放松的腿部肌肉向上亲吻，然后停留在对方的乳头上吸吮。他发现自己又硬了起来，但他毕竟不是二十出头的年纪了，他怀疑自己还能有足够力气把脑力的幻想变成现实。他停靠在汉尼拔向他敞开的怀抱里，等待着自己的躁动渐渐平息。  
“你知道杰克的尸体就在那个薄薄的毯子下，和我们在一起。这让你兴奋吗，威尔？”  
“又一次心理咨询吗？”  
“我想知道。”  
“碰触死亡有时会让我愉快。”威尔继续说，“毕竟我是在我们毁灭的瞬间才真正意识到我们的存在。”  
“爱和死亡相邻。爱并不能战胜一切，爱并不总是出现。而死亡战胜一切，而且总是在等待。”  
“是的，我们存在于死亡之间。”  
“而我们拥有其中的每一个瞬间。”  
威尔偏过头亲吻了汉尼拔，在令人疲劳的满足感里和对方一起坠入了沉眠。

（完结）


End file.
